(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal in a microcavity, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light to display images.
A liquid crystal display having an embedded microcavity (“EM”) structure is a display device manufactured by forming a sacrificial layer with a photoresist, coating a support member thereon, removing the sacrificial layer by an ashing process, and filing a liquid crystal in an empty space formed by removing the sacrificial layer. However, an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer may be distorted due a side wall of the EM structure such that liquid crystal molecules may be misaligned.
Also, the common electrode may have a curved structure according to the sacrificial layer such that the underlying pixel electrode may be short-circuited or the electric field may be distorted. An opening process of etching one side of the EM structure is typically performed to remove the sacrificial layer, and thus a common electrode has a structure connected only in one direction by the process. As a result, when the common voltage is applied in one direction, crosstalk occurs due to the common voltage which is changed at a portion (center portion) distant from the applied portion.